Good Night
by Esthellar
Summary: "'Boa noite', ela disse, num tempo que agora parecia muito distante. E ele, ao fechar os olhos, podia lembrar com perfeição do sorriso que ela trazia estampado no rosto, a felicidade eternizada na lembrança daqueles dias." Songfic Gruvia; ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: **_"Fairy Tail"_ não me pertence e sim ao tio Hiro Mashima.

**AVISO: **Fanfic postada também no Nyah, sob a conta _Esthellar_.

**Música usada: **"The Parting Glass" - Ed Sheeran (super aconselho que vocês escutem a música).

* * *

**Lembranças**

Pisando na neve fofa que se alastrava pelas ruas de Magnólia, andava calmamente um homem. Os cabelos negros eram agora adornados por pequenos flocos de gelo que caíam solenemente do céu, e sua pele morena estava ligeiramente empalidecida por causa do frio.

Ele amava aquela época do ano. Amava o frio, amava a neve, amava o jeito como tudo e todos se aninhavam em busca de um pouco de aquecimento, de como as pessoas pareciam mais unidas. Não amava somente o inverno. Gray Fullbuster amava o natal.

As ruas estavam enfeitadas a espera do grande dia. Passavam por ali crianças, jovens, adultos, idosos, e mesmo os mais rabugentos acabavam por se render àquele espetáculo de luzes e cores. E Gray não ficava de fora. Andava vagarosamente apenas para apreciar cada detalhe, cada rosto sorridente, cada floco de neve que vinha do alto infinito. E não podia deixar de sorrir, ainda que ligeiramente.

Na verdade, para o mago de gelo, a neve era uma forma de chuva, só que mais pomposa. Enquanto a chuva caía rapidamente e escorria com facilidade, os flocos de neve se demoravam, como que pedissem para ser observados com calma, como que tivessem a intenção de parar as pessoas para olhar seu pequenino e trabalhoso desenho, que parecia ter sido feito à mão por um escultor muito habilidoso. Mas no final, assim como a chuva, o gelo derretia e tornava a ser água. E por mais que ele quisesse, não poderia deixar de associar todo esse acontecimento a uma só pessoa. Aquela que tinha tomado seu coração há muito, e havia convertido todo o gelo que jazia em seu peito, em água.

– Juvia... – ele murmurou, enquanto olhava para o céu escuro da noite.

* * *

_De todo o dinheiro que eu já tive_  
_Eu gastei em boa companhia._  
_E todo mal que eu já causei_  
_Ai, não era para ninguém, mas para mim._

* * *

"_Boa noite"_, ela disse, num tempo que agora parecia muito distante. E ele, ao fechar os olhos, podia lembrar com perfeição do sorriso que ela trazia estampado no rosto, a felicidade eternizada na lembrança daqueles dias. Poderia ele retornar àquele tempo?

Já fazia alguns anos, mas Gray nunca se esqueceria. Uma festa magnífica de natal havia sido preparada na guilda da Fairy Tail. Os membros, que nunca se preocupavam com suas roupas, pelo menos uma vez ao ano, vestiam-se elegantemente, a pedido de Mirajane. E enquanto ele retirava a gravata do pescoço – que o estava enforcando, diga-se de passagem –, pôde ver duas figuras adentrando o grêmio: Uma muito alta, máscula, e que ele poderia dizer quem era a quilômetros de distância, por causa de seus cabelos longos e rebeldes e de seus inúmeros piercings pelo corpo (que contrastavam muito com o terno que ele usava naquele momento), e a outra mais baixa e curvilínea, com os cabelos azuis presos num coque e trajando um longo vestido negro.

Mas o que prendeu a mirada de Gray naquela cena, não foram as roupas que os dois trajavam nem o contraste causado pelos piercings de Gajeel. O que lhe prendeu a mirada foi o sorriso de Juvia, que olhava para tudo e todos com uma alegria que parecia não poder ser contida. Um sorriso de criança, tão oposto ao corpo de mulher que era deixado à mostra pelo vestido sensual. E naquele momento, naquele de tantos outros que ele guardava a sete chaves dentro de sua memória e coração, Gray se apaixonou por ela. Mais uma vez.

Na verdade, já havia um tempo desde que ele tinha se dado conta de seus verdadeiros sentimentos acerca da maga d'água. Mas não era como se ele fosse dizer a ela. Declarar-se era dar o braço a torcer ao próprio ego, e isso ele jamais faria. Então, passara a noite inteira observando o seu sorriso de longe e às vezes lhe sorrindo em resposta, o que a fazia corar de um jeito adorável.

Ao final da noite, quando boa parte dos membros da Fairy Tail já havia bebido o bastante para competir com Cana, Juvia resolveu ir para o dormitório, estava exausta.

– Já vai? – perguntou Erza – Está cedo ainda, Juvia.

– Juvia está se sentindo um pouco cansada, Erza-san.

Erza olhou para ela por alguns segundos e depois correu os olhos até Gray.

– Leve ela, Gray.

– Huh? – ele perguntou, colocando o copo de uísque sobre a mesa.

– Leve ela pra Fairy Hills. Já está muito tarde e é perigoso para Juvia ficar andando por aí, sozinha. Além do mais – um sorriso malicioso brotou nos lábios da ruiva – _coisas_podem acontecer no caminho até lá.

O rosto de Gray corou automaticamente ao escutar aquilo. E ao olhar para o resto dos presentes, percebeu que todos tinham o mesmo sorriso que Erza. Obviamente ele queria levar Juvia até a Fairy Hills, mas algo dentro dele o impedia. Era como se, com aquele simples ato, todos da guilda fossem passar a olhá-lo com outros olhos, que o encheriam de perguntas e ririam dele. Mais uma vez seu ego falando mais alto.

– P-Por que eu? Juvia pode muito bem ir sozinha! – exclamou, o rosto bastante vermelho.

Juvia, percebendo o desconforto do amado, tratou de tranquilizar Erza de que ela não precisava da companhia do mago de gelo.

– Tudo bem, Erza-san. Juvia pode ir sozinha, ela sabe se cuidar. – a maga d'água esboçou um sorriso, mas todos ali sabiam o quanto ela estava triste por Gray não querer acompanhá-la. Erza apenas lançou um olhar mortal e repreensivo na direção do moreno, que virou o rosto para o outro lado, evitando-a. – Bem, Juvia já vai, então. Boa noite. – ela sorriu, mas, dessa vez, parecendo realmente feliz – Hoje foi um dos dias mais felizes da vida de Juvia.

Mesmo muito tempo depois, Gray jamais se esqueceu do sorriso da maga d'água naquela noite.

– Já faz muito tempo... – murmurou para si mesmo, e continuou caminhando sobre a neve fofa.

* * *

_E tudo que eu fiz por falta de sagacidade__  
__Para lembrar agora, eu não me recordo.__  
__Então, encha para mim esta taça de despedida__  
__Boa noite e foi muito bom estar com todos vocês._

* * *

Andou por mais algum tempo, as memórias retornando tais quais os flocos de neve caíam do céu. Até que por fim, parou. À sua frente, um enorme prédio de paredes esverdeadas era coberto pela neve que caía vagarosa. Na placa acima da porta principal, estava escrito "Hospital de Magnólia". Então, mais que depressa, Gray projetou um belíssimo buquê de rosas feitas de gelo, e entrou no local.

Seguiu a passos lentos até o saguão do hospital, onde pôde ver uma enorme e brilhante árvore de natal instalada bem ao centro. Havia algumas poucas pessoas por ali, como funcionários e pacientes que estavam internados, mas que mesmo assim, gostavam de usufruir da magia que aquela data possuía.

Então, próxima a uma janela, ele a viu. Os longos e encaracolados cabelos azuis permitindo-se escorrer pelas costas esguias e pálidas, quase tampando totalmente a visão daquele corpo um pouco miúdo. Resolveu se aproximar, escondendo o buquê atrás de si, e uma enfermeira que a acompanhava, ao notar sua presença, sorriu gentilmente.

– Juvia-san, parece que você tem visita.

Quando a menina virou e aqueles olhos negros ou azuis - porque Gray nunca soubera ao certo qual era a cor daqueles olhos que só ela possuía - fitaram-no, o mago de gelo sentiu seu coração bater um pouco mais acelerado que o normal. Não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Juvia ficou olhando para ele com as bochechas levemente coradas, embora tentasse manter sua feição estoica. Seus orbes percorriam com intensidade cada parte, cada canto daquele rosto masculino, moreno, e porque não dizer, sedutor. Mas havia alguma coisa que estava fora de lugar. Havia algo naquela situação que parecia muito errado. Havia uma peça que não se encaixava naquele quebra-cabeça.

– Nós... Nós nos conhecemos? – ela por fim perguntou, depois de mirar a enfermeira brevemente, como quem pede permissão para algo, e depois voltar a olhar para Gray.

Sim, era isso que estava fora de lugar.

Ele abaixou a mirada por um instante, parecendo tomar fôlego para fitá-la mais uma vez, e quando o fez, trazia um sorriso singelo nos lábios.

– Não. – pausou, olhando fixamente em seus olhos, o sorriso jamais deixando sua face – Eu sou Gray. Gray Fullbuster, muito prazer. – e assim, estendeu-lhe a mão, a fim de cumprimentá-la, tal como as pessoas sempre fazem quando encontram alguém pela primeira vez.

Os olhos de Juvia se despregaram da mirada fixa de outrora e correram até aquela mão estendida, parecendo hesitar um pouco em retribuir o cumprimento. Por fim, envolveu sua palma na dele e sentiu todos os pelos de seu corpo eriçarem ante o toque de suas peles.

– M-Muito prazer, meu nome é Juvia. – a jovem abaixou um pouco a mirada, o rosto mais corado que antes. Então, Gray moveu o outro braço, que ainda se encontrava atrás de si, e deixou à mostra o belíssimo buquê feito de gelo.

– Para você.

Os olhos de Juvia se arregalaram no mesmo instante em que viu o buquê e suas bochechas subiram mais uns dez tons de vermelho.

– Para mim?! – ela exclamou, não acreditando que um homem bonito (e desconhecido) como Gray a estava presenteando. Ele nunca respondeu, apenas pousou delicadamente o buquê em seus braços, com aquele sorriso impassível. Tamanha foi a surpresa de Juvia ao notar que o buquê não era frio, apesar de ser feito de gelo. Um sorriso foi aos poucos brotando em seu rosto. – É lindo! – correu seus olhos até ele – Foi você quem esculpiu?

Gray parou por um instante, a última palavra ecoando em sua mente.

– Sim, Juvia. Fui eu quem _esculpiu_.

Juvia voltou a olhar para o buquê, admirada. Mas depois de alguns segundos, voltou a mirar o homem a sua frente, com o cenho um pouco franzido.

– Mas... Por que para Juvia? Nós nem nos conhecemos...

Sem dizer nada, ele se aproximou mais da menina, parando a poucos centímetros de distância. Juvia sentiu sua respiração acelerar e suas bochechas arderem ainda mais. O que aquele homem estava pensando? O que ele iria fazer com ela? Era isso que Juvia se perguntava. Então, antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer movimento de recuo, ele pousou gentilmente a mão sobre sua cabeça, desarrumando um pouco sua franja. Ela apertou os olhos por alguns segundos e ao abri-los novamente, se deparou com o enorme e aquecedor sorriso de Gray.

– Feliz natal, Juvia. – ele disse enquanto se afastava da menina e empreendia caminho à saída do saguão. Quando já estava a alguns bons metros de distância dela, Juvia gritou por seu nome e ele virou para fitá-la.

– P-Para você também! – ela apertava o buquê contra o peito e sorria abertamente, aquele sorriso que Gray jamais conseguiria esquecer. – Muito obrigada!

* * *

_De todos os companheiros que eu tive__  
__Eles sentem muito pela minha partida.__  
__E todos os amores que eu tive__  
__Gostariam que eu ficasse por mais um dia._

* * *

E com as costas prensadas na parede esverdeada, do lado de fora do hospital, Gray se permitiu chorar, mais uma vez. Aquele sorriso, aquelas lembranças que só ele possuía... Seu coração estava se quebrando, aos poucos.

Juvia jamais se lembraria dele novamente.

"_Boa noite. Hoje foi um dos dias mais felizes da vida de Juvia"_, ela disse num tempo que não voltaria. E Gray não sabia naquela época, mas nunca mais escutaria aquelas palavras, nem veria aquele sorriso quase infantil que Juvia possuía.

Já fazia muito tempo, vale frisar. Naquela noite de natal, enquanto Juvia virava uma esquina a caminho da Fairy Hills, um carro, dirigido por jovens como ela, veio em sua direção. E ela não pôde correr, nem usar sua magia, porque tudo tinha sido tão rápido, tudo tinha sido tão de surpresa...

Naquela noite, na virada de uma esquina, um grito foi ensurdecido pelo ranger dos pneus sobre o asfalto. E a calçada coberta pela branquíssima neve, foi manchada pelo vívido rubro de seu sangue.

* * *

_Mas já que essa é a minha sina__  
__Que eu deveria subir e você não__  
__Eu vou gentilmente subir e direi suavemente__  
__"Boa noite e foi muito bom estar com todos vocês."__  
_

* * *

A notícia chegou ao outro dia, proferida pelo próprio Mestre.

– Ontem, enquanto ia para o dormitório, a Juvia... – ele respirou fundo, enquanto olhava para os rostos apreensivos de seus "filhos" - ela sofreu um acidente gravíssimo. Um carro a atropelou.

– Meu Deus! - Lucy levou uma mão à boca – Mas ela está bem? Onde ela está?

O Mestre apenas abaixou a mirada, não encontrando as palavras certas. Todos se entreolharam desesperados.

– A Juvia... Ela... Ela morreu? – perguntou Wendy, com os olhos já marejados.

– Não, ela ainda está viva. – um suspiro de alívio em uníssono pôde ser escutado – Mas seu estado é muito grave. – ele fitou os rostos de cada membro, com o cenho franzido. – Ela está entre a vida e a morte no hospital.

Enquanto a guilda tornava-se um alvoroço, com todos querendo ir ao hospital vê-la, Gray simplesmente sentou em uma das mesas e apoiou a cabeça com as duas mãos.

Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, era a única coisa que ele pensava. Juvia era uma das mulheres mais fortes que ele já havia conhecido. Ela não poderia morrer assim, de um jeito tão banal, sem ao menos lutar. Ela não podia morrer.

E quando ele a viu deitada sobre aquela cama de hospital, com machucados e fraturas sérias, tubos ligados por todo o corpo, ele só pôde segurar firmemente em sua mão e deixar-se chorar pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ali, tão pálida, tão ferida, era como se ela já não vivesse realmente.

Mas ela não podia partir assim! Ele precisava lhe dizer tantas coisas, precisava abraçar seu pequenino corpo com todas as forças e contar pra ela de todos os sorrisos que ele conseguia lembrar, afagar seus cabelos, olhar nos seus olhos escuros e tocar seus lábios, pela primeira vez. Ele precisava falar aquelas palavras que ficaram perdidas em algum lugar, escondidas por seu ego, misturadas ao furacão em que tudo no mundo se encontrava, naquele momento. Ele precisava amá-la como nunca pôde.

– Você não pode morrer, eu ainda tenho muita coisa pra te dizer, Juvia. – Gray dizia, enquanto as lágrimas caíam sobre o lençol branco.

Horas, dias, meses se passaram, e Juvia não acordou. Os médicos disseram que, apesar das inúmeras fraturas, o pior tinha sido a pancada que ela sofrera na cabeça. Eles não sabiam quando ela acordaria e nem se teria alguma sequela. A única coisa que restava a todos era esperar. Mas esperar doía muito mais.

Aos poucos, a guilda foi se recuperando do baque e voltando ao seu estado habitual, mas sempre pairava a sensação de que faltava algo, de que faltava _alguém_. E uma parte de Gray também faltava.

Então, quase um ano depois do acontecido, a notícia chegou: Juvia havia finalmente acordado. Um misto de felicidade e esperança se alastrou como água pela guilda e todos não conseguiam conter os gritos. E para o mago de gelo, quem tanto havia esperado por esse momento, sorrisos de compreensão foram lançados, acompanhados de algumas lágrimas que teimavam em correr pelos rostos de seus companheiros de vida. Todos estavam felizes, por ela, por ele. Agora tudo estava bem. Tudo iria voltar ao normal. Era isso que todos pensavam.

Enquanto os flocos de neve caíam através da janela daquele quarto extremamente branco, apenas uma frase ecoava.

– Quem é você?

Juvia não se lembrava de Gray, nem de nada. Não se lembrava de quem era, não conhecia sua própria magia nem as outras. E dentro do peito do mago de gelo, algo se quebrou. E do lado de fora, era como se o mundo estivesse colapsando silenciosamente.

Os médicos descobriram, depois, que a memória de Juvia havia sido gravemente afetada e não se podia medir por quanto tempo ela se lembraria das coisas. Às vezes suas memórias retornavam e ela se lembrava de tudo, mas esses flashes duravam apenas algumas horas e ela retornava ao seu próprio anonimato. Às vezes ela acordava e não sabia nem ao menos o nome. Não fazia sentido lhe contar sobre a guilda, sobre sua magia, sobre seus sentimentos do passado, porque ela jamais se lembraria por completo.

Sua vida havia se tornado um eterno breu.

* * *

_Mas desde que isso foi tão ordenado_  
_Por um tempo para levantar e um tempo para cair..._  
_Venha e encha para mim a taça da despedida_  
_Boa noite e foi muito bom estar com todos vocês._

* * *

Mas havia alguma coisa dentro de Gray que o impulsionava a seguir em frente. Alguma coisa parecia sussurrar em seu ouvido e lhe dizer que ele não poderia desistir. Não dela. Há muito tempo ele prometera que jamais deixaria alguém que ele amava partir novamente.

Então, por mais que ela não se lembrasse, por mais que Juvia jamais conseguisse amá-lo de novo, ele se apresentaria a ela quantas vezes fosse preciso. Diria seu nome e sorriria o seu melhor sorriso. Porque, dentro de seu peito, batia a esperança de que um dia Juvia voltaria, que o chamaria de "Gray-sama" mais uma vez, nem que fosse a única.

Naquela noite, os soluços de um homem foram eternizados pelo som mudo que os flocos de neve deixavam ao repousar sobre o chão. E por entre a neblina da nevasca, uma silhueta foi desaparecendo gradativamente, deixando para trás uma chama de esperança.

* * *

**Extra**

Durante o tempo em que esteve no hospital, Juvia adquiriu o hábito de desenhar. E em todas as páginas de seu caderno, apenas um rosto podia ser visto: O de um homem de cabelos negros, olhar sereno e que carregava no pescoço um pingente em formato de cruz.

* * *

_Boa noite e foi muito bom estar com todos vocês..._

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Uma história de natal UM POUQUINHO atrasada, né KKKKKKKKKKKK Depois de alguns imprevistos (tendinite na mão direita), saiu!  
Essa última parte da Juvia se esquecendo de tudo e o Extra, foram totalmente inspirados num filme coreano chamado "Um momento para recordar" (Não confundam com "Um amor para recordar", pfvr KKKKKK), que eu suuuuuper recomendo vocês a verem porque é simplesmente perfeito (meu favorito s2).  
Ah, essa fanfic surgiu em resposta a um desafio.  
Enfim, espero que vocês gostem, mesmo assim :3  
Acho que é isso... Au revoir!


End file.
